


Story Summaries/Ideas

by rayhne



Series: Stories based on characters played by Martin Freeman [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: Story idea/summary for Once We Could Fly





	1. Once We Could Fly

Now with [cover art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946871/chapters/37187447)!

Three years ago Everett Ross was an unbound Guide. Forced into a bond with an unscrupulous Sentinel, he’s now a prisoner in Wakanda, charged with crimes due to his unwilling association with the Sentinel. It takes Nakia to recognize the signs of an abusive relationship and unbound Sentinel T’Challa to convince Everett that the true bond between Guide and Sentinel is not what he’s been forced into.

This is actually based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr. Once I find the prompt again, I will link to it. (Found! <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/melothesia>) If I ever get around to writing, it will have a lot of angst. I honestly don’t know if I can write it. When I was running it through my thoughts, I actually started crying when I got to the scene the title comes from.

Potential tags: abusive relationship, torture, non-con/rape, suicidal!Everett, spirit animals, abuse of spirit animals, spirit world, passive suicide attempt, angst

Fandoms: Black Panther, The Sentinel


	2. Two Broken Men

Devastated by his best friend’s suicide, John Watson leaves Baker Street and becomes a wandering medic to the London’s homeless. Becoming fed-up by Mycroft Holmes’ attempts to interfere with his chosen life, John makes his way to Europe where he meets up with another wandering soul, James Barnes aka The Winter Soldier. Together they become the medic and protectors to the homeless and the poor. The rest is history.

[](https://imgur.com/BmHstub)


End file.
